<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Made Flesh by Lollikins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581848">Dream Made Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins'>Lollikins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Dreams May Come [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATM, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Top Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally crossing the line from dreams to reality, Seonghwa and Yeosang spend a glorious weekend together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Dreams May Come [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Made Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the day crawled by at a snail’s pace. The fact that he checked the time every ten minutes probably didn’t help. Finally, just after six, they were on their way. Instead of having his driver take him home, Seonghwa drove himself. “Are you nervous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang didn’t realize it showed, “A bit, it’s the first time we’ll be together alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the first time but close enough that I know what you mean.” It would be the first time they would be together where they were unlikely to be disturbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe I’m a little nervous too?” Seonghwa gave a shy smile. It was the moment that he had dreamed of and spent far too much masturbating to. While there was little that he and Yeosang hadn’t done in their dreams, there was little they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> done during their wakeful hours. They had kissed but not even that was to the extent that he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem nervous.” Yeosang licked his lips and reached over to lay his hand atop Seonghwa’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been dreaming of being with you since that very first time we met in our dreams. Now …” Seonghwa linked his fingers together with Yeosang’s and squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang said at the same time, “Now it’s real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-it’s real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile and Seonghwa focused on his driving. They arrived at a very nice set of apartments and Seonghwa led the way up to a condo on the 18th floor. Once there, Seonghwa turned on the lights and walked inside. “What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like something you would choose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that good or bad?” Seonghwa asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I like it.” Yeosang took off his jacket and put his briefcase down on the edge of the couch. He could feel Seonghwa behind him. The moment he turned, he was pulled into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you feel so good. I’ve wanted to hold you in my arms for so long. Now you’re here I don’t think I ever want to let you go. Would that be okay with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang settled his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and lowered his head to his shoulder. “More than okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being without you made me realize how much I wanted it. No, how much I needed it. I don’t want to think about anything else but this.” He closed his eyes and inhaled his scent, it was the same as in his dreams. He didn’t have any doubts now that what they shared was real. How could he even smell the same? The feeling of his arms, even the way he kissed him felt the same, tasted the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My plan worked then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your plan? You planned all of this?” Yeosang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of this? I don’t know about all of this but last week, I planned that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you control the dreams? I haven’t ever been able to… Maybe I didn't really want them to stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure exactly. I knew what I wanted and I attempted to exert my will over it, I was not going to dream of you. It worked. In the beginning, I didn’t try to stop them. I was completely enamored by you and didn’t think you could possibly be real. But you're real.” He sighed and squeezed before sitting down on the couch and holding his arms out to Yeosang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang hesitated for a moment but slipped onto Seonghwa’s lap and put his arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me? What did you think of me in the beginning?” Seonghwa trailed his fingers down Yeosang’s back, just enjoying the warmth of him in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first I was really confused. I had never had dreams like that before and I couldn’t imagine why I was having them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex dreams?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang felt his face heat up, “What we did was more than just sex…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa reached up and wrapped his fingers around Yeosang’s wrists and held them together, “Do you mean my tying you up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean my hurting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Yeosang nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean my making you scream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did just his words affect him like this? He swallowed hard and nodded yet again. “I never even thought about things like that before, never mind doing them. I never even thought about … a man before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about it now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- don’t know.” Yeosang admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you feel it, the way I hurt you, the way I made you cum? You wanted it then.” Seonghwa was toying with the buttons on Yeosang’s shirt. He wanted him naked beneath him, writhing and moaning while he fucked him. He wanted so much more, he wanted everything from their dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt it but-” How to explain? “I don’t know. I think tha-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s hand trailed down to press against Yeosang’s hidden cock. He was so hard. Yeosang drew a shuddering breath and stopped talking, all thought gone. Seonghwa was touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hard. Is it because of my holding you or is it because of what we’re talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looked away, his face still aflame. “Maybe both, I have all of these memories of us being together but we’ve never done anything more than kiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s true. I’ve tasted your blood, your sweat, your tears, your cum. I know you beneath me, I’ve felt what it’s like to be inside you. I’ve heard you moaning my name as you’ve begged me to let you cum. Whether it’s in our dreams or whether it was in real life, I don’t think it matters. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” Seonghwa coaxed Yeosang down to brush their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot of the little things I don’t know that I want to know. I want to know everything about you. I want to know all the things that make you laugh, that make you squirm, that make you happy, make you cry. I want to love you and I want you to love me.” He pulled Yeosang’s hand up to rest over his heart. “Do you feel it, it beats just for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was everything he had ever wanted to hear. Yeosang kissed Seonghwa, melting into him. He didn’t have to wait to love him, he already did, with his entire being. He couldn’t even say it started with the physical because that came after. He knew now that he was the one who drew them together. He remembered that first dream, Seonghwa helping a lost child. He remembered following him just to see who he was, what he was like. He was struck by how gentle his heart was, he had watched him. It wasn’t just the first dream either, he must have dreamed of him off and on for weeks. Why hadn’t he remembered this before? It was only now as he lost himself in Seonghwa’s kiss that he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flattened his hands against Seonghwa’s chest and ran them upward, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Seonghwa shrugged off his jacket and turned Yeosang so that he was straddling him before tipping him onto his back on the couch. “You’re so beautiful…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smiled sweetly and tucked his face against Seonghwa’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hide that pretty smile from me…” Seonghwa leaned back and looked down at his lover. That smile was the first thing he remembered about him and he never wanted to lose a minute of his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang fought smiling even wider and failed, he managed to look Seonghwa in the eye as he reached up and ran his hands over his stomach and his chest. He bit his bottom lip as he reached for his tie and began to unfasten it. Seonghwa just stared into his eyes as he let him begin to undress him. The sound of the tie being pulled from his collar thrilled him far more than ever before. He watched Yeosang drop it before reaching up to undo his buttons. There was an unmistakable look of hunger in Yeosang’s eyes as he peeled the shirt from Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers dragged down over his smooth bare chest and stomach to his waist where he undid his belt buckle and opened his trousers. Yeosang sat up and pressed a kiss to the defined musculature of Seonghwa’s stomach before glancing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervously, he licked his lips before he reached to press the heat of his palm against the rigid outline of Seonghwa’s cock. He massaged him through the material before reaching up to his waist. He eased his trousers and underwear down. As his cock sprung free, he pressed his lips to the already wet head. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but it was all so familiar, he had tasted him a hundred times in his dreams and here he was acting it out again, opening his lips to him, twirling his tongue around him, pressing him to the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christ he was driving him insane. He wanted desperately to fuck his face, to choke him on his cock but he was cognizant of the fact that this was technically their first time. While his mind knew his touch, his body did not. Instead, he let him set the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was on the verge, he didn’t want to cum, not yet. He pulled back and away, “My turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and methodically, Seonghwa set about removing Yeosang’s clothes before dropping down onto his knees beside the couch. He stared into his eyes as he let his touch wander down over his body, using the edges of his slightly long nails to scrape and almost tickle. Yeosang squirmed and Seonghwa gave him a crooked smile before leaning in to kiss him. His long fingers wrapped around Yeosang’s cock causing him to half sit up. He was about to cum and they had barely done anything yet. Then again, they had all night and maybe even the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa broke their kiss to trail his lips down over Yeosang’s chest. There wasn’t an inch that wasn’t given his attention. He reached under Yeosang and dragged him forward to the edge of the couch. He spread his leg wide, draping his thighs over Seonghwa’s shoulders. Immediately he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Every single muscle in Yeosang’s body tightened and he lifted his hips up, pushing further into Seonghwa’s mouth. Yeosang’s body trembled as he watched Seonghwa’s head bob up and down. The sight of him sucking his cock stole his breath away, he was barely holding on, he fought against the need that tightened his balls and swelled his cock. “Are you going to cum for me? Let me taste you baby…Cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those few words was all it took, Yeosang arched back against the couch as he came. A strangled cry was torn from him as he fucked up against Seonghwa’s mouth. Before he could fully recover, Seonghwa made it evident he wasn’t done as his lips moved from Yeosang’s cock down to his balls and further, his hot, wet tongue flicked against the tight ring of muscle below. Slowly he felt him begin to relax against his tender onslaught.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a final lick, Seonghwa leaned back and stood up, extending his hand to Yeosang. Without a thought, Yeosang took the proffered hand and followed Seonghwa into the bedroom. Together they fell onto the bed, their lips and bodies entwined. Seonghwa reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube, he slicked Yeosang and himself before slipping between his thighs. “I want to be inside you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang inhaled sharply, he knew it was coming and in his head he wanted Seonghwa too but it was hard to not be a little afraid. He knew what it felt like, or what his dreaming mind conjured as feelings. Maybe it felt entirely differently to how it felt in reality. Seonghwa rocked his hips, grinding against Yeosang’s tight entrance. He rocked back against it, the more he moved, the more he wanted, the more he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever so slowly he pressed into him. It didn’t feel the same as his dreaming mind made it out to be. There was a stretching and feeling of being filled. It felt better than he ever imagined taking his lover’s cock. He wrapped his legs around him and rose up to meet every single thrust. He touched something deep inside and he yelped. He clung to Seonghwa, riding the waves of pleasure that shot through him. Warm fingers wrapped around his length, stroking him in time with the motions inside of him. It was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He never knew it could feel this good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers dug into Seonghwa’s back, “Please… let me cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different in his dreams, he could hold back in his dreams because it didn’t feel the same. This was something he felt all the way through his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me baby, show me how good you feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat ran, their bodies slick and wet, Yeosang tightened around him as he drove deeper. His cock spasmed in Seonghwa’s grip, he whimpered as the first wave overwhelmed him. Another and another and another made his entire body jolt. Seonghwa found his panting lips and devoured him while he hammered into Yeosang’s yielding body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heat was searing him. Seonghwa growled through clenched teeth as he poured his seed into Yeosang’s hungry body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa rolled off to the side and pulled Yeosang into his arms, he kissed him slowly savoring him. “You feel so good in my arms…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels so good to be in your arms.” Yeosang kissed Seonghwa’s shoulder and neck, “I’m sorry it took me so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize. What we’ve had together hasn’t exactly been normal. How do you tell the man you’re dreaming of that you don’t want your dreams to be dreams anymore? How do you even know you aren’t just hallucinating the whole thing? This is real though, you in my arms, the heat of our bodies together, the way I feel about you is real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you feel about me …” Yeosang couldn’t help a bashful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way I feel about you, if I thought you would, I’d ask you to move in with me tomorrow.” In truth, he would have his own explanations to make. He had no explanations for how Yeosang had come into his dreams and into his life but he didn’t want to imagine his life without him. He didn’t have to explain that one night Yeosang turned up in his dreams and they became lovers, he only had to explain that they were lovers. He didn’t even have to explain to everyone, it was frankly no one’s business except their families and theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t have the intention of staying with Yeosang then it wouldn’t have been his family’s business either but he planned on having Yeosang as part of his life. Not just now but for the rest of his life as far as he was concerned, they were meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked, he realized Yeosang was watching him with a little smile playing around his lips. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang shook his head, “Nothing, I just know what my friend was talking about for the first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he lived for the day that I finally found something that I really wanted and I finally found something that I want.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa rolled over on his side touching their noses together, “Tell me what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Us. This. I want to be with you.” It wasn’t like him to have such strong convictions about something. Considering he hadn’t mentioned word one to even his best friend, he was sure Wooyoung at the very least would be shocked. Then there was his family, this certainly wasn’t in their roadmap for his life. There was also Oh Eunju… The more he thought about it, the more he wished he didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family would not be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to, he wasn’t going to let this moment be ruined with thoughts of the real world, not yet… not tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want that too. I’ll admit, I thought you would be more reticent.” Seonghwa brushed his lips over Yeosang’s and sighed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… I mean I am. I- Can we just keep this to ourselves for a while? I don’t think my family will be very happy about us. I’ve got… a fiancée as well. I didn’t want to think about this right now.” He made a small noise of disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in love with her?” Seonghwa asked a little tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my family arranged the marriage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa breathed a sigh of obvious relief, “I want to be with you but I don’t want to stand in the way of love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t stand in the way of who I love unless…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I should say anything else until I can give myself over to you wholly and it isn’t fair to anyone if I say anything more now. I don’t want to wait, I want everything with you but… Tonight, just for tonight, let’s pretend the whole world is just you and me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was sure he knew what Yeosang wanted to say but didn’t feel like he should. “Alright, tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday, you and I are the world. If you’ll stay with me this weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smiled and nodded, “This weekend it’s only you and me. Oh… I should probably call my roommate so he doesn’t report me missing but after that it’ll be just us. I’ll call him now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll order food while you call him.” Seonghwa called to order them food while Yeosang called his roommate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard him mention a business getaway for the weekend. That was a good cover for his suddenly vanishing with his boss. He couldn’t help but smile at that. He went to his closet and found some things that Yeosang could wear while he was spending the weekend with him. Three days was far too short but he was happy to have them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>